Ridge Racer: Cartoon Edition
by PoodleWoodle1992
Summary: Get ready for this epic, humorous racing adventure! Cartoon characters from many shows get together to compete in all sorts of vehicles. Find out who will be the next RIDGE RACER! Read and review!


(Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.)

Read and review!

_Prologue_

_No one knows how the race began or how its drivers became known as Ridge Racers._

_They live dangerously close to the edge, pushing both their cars and themselves to the limit._

_They are born from burning rubber and with golden hearts._

_They feed on the burning fire of competition._

_They are fueled by the rush of speed._

_They share an overwhelming desire for victory._

_For these elite cartoon characters, the whole world is their speedway,_

_but there can only be one ultimate..._

_RIDGE RACER!_

**List of Competitors**

_Recess_

Character: T.J. Detweiler  
Class: Buggy  
Vehicle: Jester BXF

Character: Ashley Spinelli  
Class: ATV  
Vehicle: Lizard Mudblaster

Character: Mikey Blumberg  
Class: Bus  
Vehicle: Patriot Commuter

Character: Vince LaSalle  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Pfeiffer Orange

Character: Gretchen Grundler  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Terrazi Insetta

Character: Gus Griswald  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Rogue Whistler

Character: Miss Muriel Finster  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: Danver Cosmopolitan

_SpongeBob Squarepants_

Character: SpongeBob Squarepants  
Class: Miscellaneous  
Vehicle: JME Boatcar

_Doug_

Character: Doug Funnie  
Class: Station Wagon  
Vehicle: Hunter Spur

Character: Patti Mayonnaise  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Kamata RC210

Character: Roger Klotz  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Wasabi Varsity

Character: Skeeter Valentine  
Class: Dirt Bike  
Vehicle: Montgomery Champion

Character: Bebe Bluff  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Krieger 616 Sport

_Pepper Ann_

Character: Pepper Ann Pearson  
Class: Muscle Car  
Vehicle: Castro Conquistador

Character: Milo Kamalani  
Class: Van  
Vehicle: Carson Box-Top

Character: Nicky Little  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Molotov Comrade

_101 Dalmatians: The Series_

Character: Lucky  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Gyoza Curator

Character: Rolly  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Mezzanine Mammoth

Character: Cadpig  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Gnade Esperanza

Character: Two-Tone  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Montgomery Halberd

Character: Spot  
Class: Buggy  
Vehicle: Wombat Typhoon

Character: Dipstick  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Acropolis Icarus

_The Simpsons_

Character: Homer Simpson  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Carson Aristocrat

Character: Marge Simpson  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Shimizu Canyonero

Character: Bart Simpson  
Class: Miscellaneous  
Vehicle: Soap Box Racer

Character: Lisa Simpson  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: SEMC Falcon

Character: Grandpa Abe Simpson  
Class: 4x4  
Vehicle: Wallys WWII Jeep

Character: Patty and Selma Bouvier  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Danver Hijack

Character: Milhouse Van Houten  
Class: Motorcycle  
Vehicle: Aztec Sabretooth

_Family Guy_

Character: Peter Griffin  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Hunter Olympus

Character: Lois Griffin  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: PCM Destiny

Character: Chris Griffin  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Terrazi Wild Gang

Character: Meg Griffin  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Kamata Fiera

Character: Stewie Griffin  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Gnade Magnifico

Character: Brian Griffin  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: PCM Rancher

Character: Glenn Quagmire  
Class: Van  
Vehicle: Reichsmobil Model F

_The Weekenders_

Character: Tino Tonitini  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Italia Strano

Character: Carver DesCartes  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Danver Bass Cruiser

Character: Lor McQuarrie  
Class: Big Rig  
Vehicle: Atlas Governor

Character: Tish Katsufrakis  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Columbia Excelsior

_Madeline_

Character: Madeline  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Bouvier Nicolas

Character: Miss Clavel  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Mirage Bastille

Character: Genevieve  
Class: ATV  
Vehicle: Molotov Stuuka

_Animaniacs_

Character: Yakko  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Patriot Bushwhacker

Character: Wakko  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Himmel E/O

Character: Dot  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Scando 700

_Kipper_

Character: Kipper  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Ozutsu Ronin

_Pablo the Little Red Fox_

Character: Pablo  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: Âge Pegase

Character: Poppy  
Class: Motorcycle  
Vehicle: Wasabi Hayato

Character: Pumpkin  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Mirage 101

_Babar_

Character: Babar  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Sinseong Colonna

Character: Celeste  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Kitano Hydros

_T.U.F.F. Puppy_

Character: Dudley Puppy  
Class: Muscle Car  
Vehicle: Lizard Acceron

Character: Kitty Katswell  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Pfister Comet

_Codename: Kids Next Door_

Character: Numbuh One  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Montgomery Outlaw

Character: Numbuh Two  
Class: Big Rig  
Vehicle: Molotov Baikal

Character: Numbuh Three  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Kamata Fortune

Character: Numbuh Four  
Class: Station Wagon  
Vehicle: Lizard Vagabond

Character: Numbuh Five  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Assoluto Promessa

_The Fairly OddParents_

Character: Timmy Turner  
Class: Muscle Car  
Vehicle: Danver Toreador

Character: Cosmo  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Springbok Kalahari

Character: Wanda  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Patel Ganesh

Character: Vicky  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Monarch Bulldog

_The Powerpuff Girls_

Character: Blossom  
Class: Supercar  
Vehicle: Soldat Raggio

Character: Bubbles  
Class: Muscle Car  
Vehicle: Danver Spectra

Character: Buttercup  
Class: Muscle Car  
Vehicle: Falfer Domino

Character: Professor Utonium  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: PCM Chatterbox

_Camp Lazlo_

Character: Lazlo  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Monarch Claymore

Character: Raj  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Nirvana Neptune

Character: Clam  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Lucky & Wild Evolver

_A Goofy Movie_

Character: Goofy  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Hunter Reliable

Character: Max Goof  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Squire Synco

Character: Roxanne  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Wulff Revo

Character: P.J. Pete  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: SEMC Conquest

Character: Bobby Zimmeruski  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Soldat Theta

Character: Stacey  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Asgard Juggernaut

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Character: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Class: Supercar  
Vehicle: Assoluto Fatalita

Character: Knuckles the Echidna  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Chaoping Locust

Character: Miles "Tails" Prower  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Mezzanine Kramer

Character: Amy Rose  
Class: Station Wagon  
Vehicle: Patriot Blackfoot

_Rupert_

Character: Rupert Bear  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Autobahn Zircon

Character: Bill Badger  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Watson Bishop

Character: Pong Ping  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Âge Erriso

Character: Algy Pug  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Assoluto Pronzione

Character: Ottoline  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Kimchi Landstalker

Character: Podgy Pig  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Nakamura SI-7

_The Proud Family_

Character: Penny Proud  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Kitano Touge

Character: Oscar Proud  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Gnade Micro

Character: Trudy Proud  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Krieger Pioneer

Character: Suga Mama Proud  
Class: Hot Rod  
Vehicle: Carson Grand Marais

_Phineas and Ferb_

Character: Phineas Flynn  
Class: Motorcycle  
Vehicle: Assoluto Antilli

Character: Ferb Fletcher  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Kowalski Pierogi

Character: Candace Flynn  
Class: Big Rig  
Vehicle: Nord Viking

_The Suite Life of Zack & Cody_

Character: Zack and Cody Martin  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Mojave Globetrotter

_Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_

Character: Brandy Harrington  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: Âge Prophetie

Character: Mr. Whiskers  
Class: Muscle Car  
Vehicle: Patriot Surger

_PB&J Otter_

Character: Peanut Otter  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Asgard Oracle

Character: Jelly Otter  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Kimchi Apprentice

Character: Pinch Raccoon  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Neutron Shadow

Character: Mayor Jeff  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Himmel Magnus

Character: Flick Duck  
Class: Van  
Vehicle: Dreyfuss Vandal

Character: Ootsie Snootie  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Watson Kielder

Character: Bootsie Snootie  
Class: Sports Car  
Vehicle: Columbia Harpoon

_Professor Layton series_

Character: Professor Hershel Layton  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Vaultier Weevil a.k.a. Laytonmobile

Character: Luke Triton  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Montgomery Hawker

Character: Emmy Altava  
Class: Motorcycle  
Vehicle: Soldat Black Widow

Character: Flora Reinhold  
Class: Van  
Vehicle: Âge Famille

Character: Inspector Chelmey  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Montgomery Dominion Police Car

_Rugrats: All Grown Up!_

Character: Tommy Pickles  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: Watson R-Turbo Roadster

Character: Angelica Pickles  
Class: Supercar  
Vehicle: Carson 500GT

Character: Chuckie Finster  
Class: Station Wagon  
Vehicle: PCM Wellington

Character: Phil and Lil DeVille  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Nakamura Miyagi

Character: Susie Carmichael  
Class: Pickup Truck  
Vehicle: Kowalski Voivode

_The Magic School Bus_

Character: Ms. Valerie Frizzle and her students  
Class: Bus  
Vehicle: Danver MSB300 a.k.a. Magic School Bus

_Dragon Tales_

Character: Max and Emmy  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Terrazi Ambitious

Character: Ord  
Class: Big Rig  
Vehicle: Danver Longhorn

Character: Cassie  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Âge Abeille

Character: Zak and Wheezie (in this story, they are two separate characters with separate bodies)  
Class: 4x4  
Vehicle: Atlas Jackhammer

Character: Enrique  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Asgard Thor

_Caillou_

Character: Caillou  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: XGA Bullet

_Arthur_

Character: Arthur Read  
Class: Supercar  
Vehicle: Assoluto Bisonte

Character: D.W. Read  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: Montgomery Hyperion

Character: Buster Baxter  
Class: Supercar  
Vehicle: Rossolini Tempesta

Character: Alan "The Brain" Powers  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Wasabi Go!

Character: Binky Barnes  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Ozutsu Daimyo

Character: Francine Frensky  
Class: Muscle Car  
Vehicle: PCM Bootlegger

Character: Muffy Crosswire  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Himmel Guardian

Character: Fern Walters  
Class: Hatchback  
Vehicle: Kowalski Pepper

Character: Sue Ellen Armstrong  
Class: Station Wagon  
Vehicle: Karin Pandora

Character: Prunella Deegan  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Acropolis Plato

Character: Jenna Morgan  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Gnade G00

Character: George Lundgren  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Asgard Vexter

Character: Mr. Ratburn  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Kamata Angelus

_Clifford the Big Red Dog_

Character: Clifford  
Class: SUV  
Vehicle: Himmel Schwarzwald

Character: Emily Elizabeth Howard  
Class: Convertible  
Vehicle: Autobahn Ant

Character: T-Bone  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Hunter Premier

Character: Cleo  
Class: Supercar  
Vehicle: Bouvier Hylian

Character: Mac  
Class: Coupe  
Vehicle: Soldat Lambda

Character: Mimi  
Class: Sedan  
Vehicle: Vaultier Touriste


End file.
